At the present time, it is readily apparent that a better way to resolve disputes has long been needed. Courtroom trials, once thought to be the only way to resolve legal controversies, are very costly and the outcome can be unsatisfactory for all concerned parties. The resulting disappointment with traditional litigation drove the creation of the alternative dispute resolution (“ADR”) industry. However, conventional ADR, although sometimes helpful, is still costly and the results are often unacceptable.
An untold number of pending claims are ripe for settlement, but have not been resolved for reasons that have nothing to do with their merits. The present invention is based on the premise that the parties are best suited to settle those disputes but need a system that creates the opportunity for parties to successfully settle their claims easily, effectively, and inexpensively.